Eyes Like Daggers
by Dino Poop
Summary: Things spiral out of control when local Haddonfield teenagers decide to host their Halloween party at the old Myers house. However, the night they host the party is the night infamous Michael Myers decides to return to his home town. 19-year-old Portia Haden quickly becomes a primary target, given her history with the young killer. (Michael x OC)


**A/N - There will be some music featured in the story that was not created during/before 1978. Aspects from both the original and the 2007 remake included. POV changes to third-person after the prologue.**

**Warning: This story contains violence, swearing, blood, murder, possible future sex scenes yadda yadda. Errr, trigger warning?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Halloween series (unfortunately) or any character other than Portia Haden, Judith Haden and Mr. & Mrs. Haden!**

* * *

"Are you sure you're going to be okay? If you don't want to go, just tell your sister no," Dad said, folding the Newspaper and setting it down onto the kitchen bench. He seemed to eye me skeptically, observing my costume for the Halloween party. It was nothing particularly spooky; an orange and black low-cut dress, fishnet leggings, brown shin-high boots and a small Pumpkin-lid-hat to top off my last minute costume.

_No, I'm not going to be okay. None of this is okay. I just want to stay home, away from danger, but I promised..._

"Yeah, I'll be fine," I painfully forced a smile, brushing my curled fringe from my eyes.

Tonight was the night. The time of the year I dreaded each and every time. Halloween seems harmless when you think about it; what's so dangerous about small children going door to door in cheap costumes? Well, when you've been a pessimist since you were 13, your irrational fears growing progressively faster, everything about Halloween is frightening. Children may seem harmless, but I was 4 when the 6-year-old child that lived down the road killed his older sister. I remember hearing the wailing sirens as the police sped past.

Just knowing that such an innocent, seemingly angelic young boy could commit such a heinous crime... To think my lack of trust in young children could stoop any lower.

"Portia!" I jumped as my younger sister, Judith, came running down the stairs shouting my name. "Come on, Dave just arrived at the party, lets go, lets go!" Her long brown hair billowed as she swung around the corner and disappeared outside. The sole reason she wanted to drag me to the Halloween party was because she was only 17, and our parents wouldn't allow her to go unless I tagged along. Basically, I had to babysit her; being 19 sucked.

Just as I was about to turn on my heel and follow my energetic sister, my dad's deep voice interrupted me, "Do you... Remember what happened last year?" I froze, my body stiffening while tears pricked at my eyes. Did I want to remember? "I just don't think you're OK enough to attend an event that could so easily spiral out of control. I just want you to be happy..."

Judith yelled my name again, her patience obviously running low. I gave a half-smile and left.

The air was considerably cool, as we were slowly approaching Winter. The sidewalk was a mixture of crunchy golds and oranges, with several green leaves here and there. My gaze left the ground and I looked to the sky. The many stars scattered about the dark sky were mostly concealed by clouds, however I doubted it would rain; although rain wasn't rare in Autumn, I merely had a hunch that the night would be dry.

Well, by the way Judith seemed to drool over Dave as she rambled on and on about him, the night may not remain too 'dry' for her.

I nodded absentmindedly, humming in agreement to things I didn't know I was agreeing to. We were approaching the house; cars lined the street, music was pumping so loud you could feel the vibrations under your feet. Across the road was an old two-storey house with fake spider-webs and silly-string covering nearly every inch of the exterior wall. Shadows were vigorously moving behind the windows, and there were people coming and going.

I clutched the small pocket watch hanging around my neck, holding it firmly against my chest as my heart began to palpitate painfully. My airways were constricting and it felt as if I were choking, the world spinning out of my grasp. _Too many people, too many people, too many people... _Judith seemed to notice this, because she grasped my arm and before I knew it, I was in the warm confinements of the house.

The bulb swung loosely on the ceiling, dimly lighting the room. Colours were dancing about, blurring and spinning right before my eyes. Where was Judith? A cylinder shape was thrusted into my hands, the swishing substance inside it made the outside of the cup cold against my skin. "Drink this. Take slow, deep breaths and focus on, uh... Singing your favorite song?" The voice belonged to Judith. She was trying to calm me down.

I took a mouthful of the cold liquid, surprised to find it was just water. I closed my eyes, breathing deep and slow as I sung to myself.

_Sweet berries ready for two ghosts are no different than you. Ghosts are now waiting for you, are you?_

I played the songs calming tune in my mind, the strange lyrics making me smile the slightest bit. When I calmed down, and could breathe with satisfying ease, I noticed that all around me people were dancing with glow-sticks in hand and taped to their bodies. Perhaps it was due to the lack of light... Judtih was standing in front of me, talking to Laurie Strode; a friend of ours.

The eerie music faded out slowly, and I listened with apprehension as a guy announced the party. His face was thick with white face-paint, the dancing colours of the surrounding glow-sticks casting a shadow on him. He was standing on a table, looming over his audience with a red plastic cup in hand, "Welcome... To Haddonfield's _best_ Halloween Party at Haddonfield's most _feared _location," his voice was elongated, creating a feeling of suspense. "Tonight marks the 15th anniversary of Judith Myers death! You are all standing in the very house where the infamous Michael Myers killed his sister so many years ago!"

The teen bared his plastic vampire teeth, a fake expression of hatred plastered to his face. Several guests in the audience gasped, unbeknownst to the homicide, while the rest cheered and whooped, beers high in the air.

"Beers are in the kitchen and just remember...

Have a happy Halloween."

* * *

**Reviews are my motivation to write. ****Thanks!**


End file.
